


Little Comfort In Hypocrisy

by arobynsung



Category: Charmed
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd  never felt more of a hypocrite than he did just then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Comfort In Hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ represent Chris' words right from the transcript. Set right in S6E9 as they decided what to do with the half-manticore baby.

_"I don't care. Vanquish it."_

He'd never felt more of a hypocrite than he did just then.

The baby's reptilian tongue flickered out again, as if tasting the rising hostility in the air.

_"It's not how evil he is, it's how evil he's gonna be. You gotta stop looking at him like he's a little baby and start looking at him like he's an unstoppable killing machine, because that's what he is."_

Chris absently wondered when he'd started talking about Wyatt, but how could he explain to Piper that the part demon next to him would become her soon-to-turn-evil-son's most trusted and feared lieutenant.

_"You're supposed to protect the innocents, right? Well, think of all the future innocents you can save by vanquishing him right now."_

Piper looked at the children in the playpen shaking her head slightly, "I just can't do it."

Chris did his best to tamp down rising memories as he watched Wyatt smile at the other baby.

_"Yeah, well. Neither can I."_


End file.
